Messing With Your Head
by Straight Down From Heaven
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, popular with the girls, until the clever ones see through him. I was a victim once, broke my heart, or at least I thought he had. BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY! Rose/Scorpius  with a twist!  Set in 2nd year
1. Flattery

**Messing with your head.**

**A/N: hello! I hope you enjoy this fic! I thought I'd bring a twist to the whole 'Scorpius-Rose' thing going on, so here it is.  
>DISCLAIMER: as much as I would LOVE to be, I am not JKR, unfortunately.<strong>

Scorpius. Scorpius malfoy. Three words to describe him? Stupid. Obnoxious. Jerk.  
>Popular with the girls, until the smarter ones see through him, but by then he's found another victim. I was a victim once, broke my heart...or at least I thought he had, at the time. Dad told me to stay away, and did I? Of course not. I did the absolute opposite.<p>

_2nd year. After the welcome feast at the start of the year._

"Rose! I missed you. I really did. I can't believe I lasted two whole months without you! I missed that pretty little smile and the way that light pink colour spreads through your cheeks when I do this" he kissed me on the nose, watching in satisfaction as I blushed, then continued with what he was saying, "anyway, as a welcome back gift, I got you this" he handed me a small black velvet box, with a silver ribbon tied around it, I took it and smiled, "don't open it yet, Rosie. Save it for later so when you open it you won't have to pretend that you love it for me." he smiled mischievously, kissed me on the cheek and ran to catch up with his friends.  
>I went to find my best friend, Amelia, who had walked on when Scorp caught up with me to give us time to talk. I found her standing around the corner with a guilty look on her face.<br>"you were listening to the whole conversation, weren't you?" I said.  
>"maybe..." she said playfully<br>"there wasn't anything to be heard anyway, Am, was there?" I said  
>"no, unfortunately there wasn't. What's up with that? I thought you were going to confront him about why he didn't write to you. All. Summer. ?" she asked<br>"well, you heard the conversation. He said he missed me. And he was really sweet about it. Aaand, he gave me this." I produced the small velvet box, and passed it to Amelia.  
>"oh, I can't wait to open it, even if it isn't for me!" she laughed, then said, "I wish I had a Scorpius. You lucky duck!"<br>"you weren't saying that on the train, when I told you he hadn't written, were you?" I said with a smirk.  
>"well, no. But he hadn't given you this then, had he?" she replied.<br>"no, he hadn't. Oh I can't wait to open it, let's get to our dorm." I said.  
>We made our way to the common room, Amelia said the password (popping newts), we entered, brushing past everyone until we got to our dorm, and plonked onto our beds. I shut the door and we tore open the box. Inside was a pair of Rose-petal shaped earrings, a locket in the shape of a heart with the letters "S&amp;R" inscribed into it and a note, folded up really small. It read:<br>Rose,  
>Beautiful jewellery for a beautiful girl. Hope you enjoy, my sweet. You're worth it.<br>Scorp   
>"woah, that is a LOT of x's." said Amelia.<br>"yeah, I'm not even gonna try to count them. How sweet is he?" I said  
>"too sweet!" Am said jokingly<p>

**A/N: well, there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Any suggestions, comments etc. Review please! Also, if you feel like it, you can count the x's and tell me how many there are! Haha!  
>Thanks a million for reading!<strong> 


	2. Forgotten promise

**Messing with your head chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm actually really enjoying writing this fic, and I hope you are enjoying reading it! Love you!  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.<strong>

"Rosie! Don't wanna be late to brekkie on your first day!" yelled Amelia happily.  
>"Ok, Am, OK. I quickly brushed my hair in the mirror, smiling as I caught a glimpse of my new necklace and earrings on me, slipped into a tight fitting t-shirt and 3-quarter-length jeans and applied a light coat of mascara.<br>We left the common room with our other dorm-mates, Claire and Steph, chattering all the way down to the great hall where we ran straight into Scorp.  
>"Ow, watch it, freaks! Oh, hey Rose! Sorry about that! I see you like the jewellery, good, good. Sorry, gotta run, see you soon babe!" he said.<br>We walked on, in silence now. We sat down and I grabbed some toast, the warm melting butter instantly making me feel better about him calling us freaks. He hadn't meant it, I told myself. I knew he was prejudiced about Gryffindors, but he had smiled when he had seen me, so it was ok, I guessed.

After a long day of boring classes, I retired to my dorm with the intention of curling up with a book. On my bed was a box of chocolate cauldrons and a note, it read:  
>Rose, meet me at the whomping willow at 8:30 tonight. Scorp x<br>I checked my watch, it was 8:00, I had half an hour to get ready.

I checked my watch again, I was 5 minutes late so hurried out of the dorm as quickly as possible and knocked over some first-year with a ton of books in his arms.  
>"sorry about that, I'm in a real rush. Here I'll help pick these up." I said, bending down to lift his books that had fallen.<br>"oh it's alright, you don't have to. I'm sure you're off to meet some lucky boyfriend or something. Don't worry about it." he said  
>"what do you mean by 'some lucky boyfriend'?" I asked<br>"oh, well it's just that you look like you've put some effort into your outfit, hair etc. and that effort wouldn't be just for the library. Oh and the 'lucky' was saying that whoever you are dating is lucky to have a girlfriend like you." he replied.  
>"oh, uh thanks. Sorry, err...what's your name?" I said<br>"Alex. I know yours. Don't ask why, I just do." he said  
>"ok. Well, sorry, Alex, but I really am late now. And yes, it is to meet my boyfriend. It was...nice...meeting you." I said.<br>"ok, bye then Rose." he said and I hurried off down the corridor and out through the front doors towards the whomping willow.  
>I looked around to see if I could find a blonde head of hair anywhere but Scorp was nowhere to be seen. I checked my watch. 8:40. Maybe he's given up waiting on me, I thought, or maybe he's late. I sat down on the grass and waited for another 10 minutes then got up and returned to my dorm with tears pricking in the corners of my eyes.<p>

**A/N: well, what did ya think? What do you think of Alex, and why do you think Scorpius stood her up?  
>Answer in a review plz!<br>Thanks for reading! Xxx**


	3. A meeting in the library

**Messing with your head chapter 3**

**A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far! Hope you like the next chapter xx  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm not JKR sadly<br>/-/-/-/-/-/-/**  
>After an almost sleepless night, I woke to the delightful smell of cooked bacon, toast and sausages. Breakfast was ready. I pulled on whatever came to hand, stumbled out of the dorm and ran down the stairs to the great hall, all the while rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Amelia motioned me over to her where she had saved me a seat and I made my way over, smiling at her. As I sat down, Am sent me an apologetic glance and said,<br>"I'm really sorry Rose, it's just that you looked like you needed your sleep and you seemed a bit upset yesterday, so I let you sleep in." she said.  
>"oh, it's fine. I did need my sleep" and I laughed.<br>"well, spill the beans, what were you so upset about last night?" she asked. I knew this was coming.  
>"Scorpius wrote me a note saying for me to meet him at the Whomping Willow at 8:30 last night, and I was a little late. I don't know if he had given up waiting on me or if He just simply stood me up." I said<br>"what an idiot! You think he could have waited a little bit longer for you. I mean, a girl has to do her makeup, right?" she said  
>"actually, I was only 5 minutes late, but I was in a rush so ran into this creepy first year and had to apologise."<br>"oh. Well, he couldn't have stood you up, I mean, he loves you. He must have a good reason, why don't you go ask him?" Amelia said.  
>"well, he's never actually said that he loves me. Maybe I will ask him about last night, but not now. His Slytherin friends scare me, and besides, I'm hungry!" I said, then grabbed a piece of toast and some bacon, stuffed them in my mouth then proceeded to half choke on them. A muffled giggle came from a few seats down and I looked around to see who was laughing. It was Alex, now a bright shade of pink as he was probably embarrassed at being rumbled for looking at us.<br>"that's the first year. The one I knocked over yesterday." I said with a nod of the head in his direction  
>"oh, he's been staring at you all morning. I didn't want to say anything because you'd just deny it but well, he's all embarrassed now. You've spotted him." she said with a halfhearted laugh.<p>

First class of the day was potions with Slytherin. I was partnered with Scorpius, as usual, and as soon as Professor Parkinson was out of earshot I whispered to Scorpius,  
>"where were you last night? I know I was a little late but you could have waited!"<br>"what do you mean? I was in my dorm doing my homework most of last night. Had you arranged to meet me?" he replied  
>"well, yes. You wrote me a note and put it on my bed with a box of chocolate cauldrons last night. I was supposed to meet you at half eight at the whomping willow."<br>"doesn't ring a bell. Show me the note, maybe this is someone's idea of a practical joke." he said  
>"I don't have it with me. Shall we meet in the library tonight? We can 'study' and take a look at the note." I suggested.<br>"sounds good. How does 4:30 sound to you?" he said  
>"perfect." I said with a smile.<p>

"OK, let me get this straight. Scorpius never wrote you a note saying to meet you. He thinks it's someone's idea of a joke." said Amelia in our dorm as I got ready for my 'date'.  
>"yep. I wonder who did it." I said.<p>

I was a bit early so grabbed a book and buried my nose in it. I was just getting into it when there was a tap on my shoulder.  
>"Rose. Hello. Mind if I sit here for a minute?" I looked up, it was Alex.<br>"uh, hi...actually I'm waiting for someone," I checked my watch, "well, he shouldn't be here for another 10 minutes so yeah, if you really want to." I said  
>"excellent," he said, while plonking himself down opposite me, "I actually wanted to ask you something."<br>"what's that?" I said  
>"If you know where I can find your boyfriend." he said casually.<br>"uh, in ten minutes? Here. But he will be with me. Why do you ask?" I said.  
>"oh, I just wanted to ask him a question. I won't be a minute." he replied.<br>"OK. Alex, uh, sorry to be rude but, why did you decide to sit here, of all of the tables, when I barely know you?" I asked  
>"well, because of my question. And because I don't exactly have many friends and you look like nice friend material." he said with a sigh.<br>"oh, OK. fair enough. Here's Scorpius now," I watched as Scorp strolled into the room with his signature lopsided grin on his face, "don't be long now."  
>Alex walked over to Scorp and immediately Scorpius' grin disappeared. Alex motioned to a table and they sat down. They started to talk and a few minutes later Alex got up and stormed out. Scorp shook his head, stood up and made his way over to me, smiling as he saw me.<br>"what was that about?" I said  
>"just some first-year twerp trying to tell me how to live my life. He keeps coming up and telling me things I should do, things I shouldn't. They miostly concern you, actually. He says I should follow you 24 hours a day and shower you with affection. What is that about? Like seriously! Anyway, did you bring the note?" he said and I handed it to him.<br>He studied it for a minute, then said,  
>"no, this isn't my handwriting, and anyway I probably would have put a LOT more x's at the end. I wonder who wrote it?" he said<br>"it's a mystery then. Oh well. So what do you want to do?" I said with a smirk  
>"well, now, we could study...or we could read...or we could...", he lifted a book infront of our faces so we were hidden and smiled, then whispered, "kiss...?"<br>"well studying would be more sensible, and reading would be productive, but...option three seems the best option, what do you think?" I said, and he kissed me. His lips tasted hot and my heart started racing, as it always did. The kiss was amazing as usual but there seemed to be a sense of something missing, something he wasn't telling me, or he wasn't that into the kiss. I pushed that thought to the back of my head, focusing on the kiss. His lips tasted of...strawberries? Why would they taste of strawberries? I broke the kiss. He looked at me with a question in his eyes.  
>"what's wrong, Rosie?" he asked.<br>"nothing, it's just that...I, uh, feel like we're too exposed, like pretty much everyone in here can see us. It's embarrassing." I said flatly  
>"oh? OK then, where shall we go? You choose."<br>"ehm, shall we go outside?" I said  
>"good idea." he said, and he took my hand to lead me out of the library to the grounds.<br>We walked in silence, both wrapped in our own thoughts. Why did he taste of strawberries? Has he been wearing LIPGLOSS? I decided to ask him,  
>"Scorpius?"<br>"mhm?"  
>"why do your lips taste of strawberries?"<br>"they don't"  
>"they do"<br>"oh. It's, well, y'see...I, er, ah..."  
>"spit it out Scorp. It can't be that bad."<br>"alright."  
><strong>-\/\/\/\-**

**A/N: ooh, cliffhanger! Hehehe :) next chapter will be written on the aeroplane home from France!  
>As always, hope you enjoyed and I thank you very much for reading so far!<strong> 


End file.
